


Second Choice

by 01blackcat02



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being second wasn't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is Omegaverse with USUK and 2p!USxUK  
> My first time writing 2p as I’m not too familiar with them I might have interpreted them differently. Enjoy!

“You have that look about you.” A sultry voice purred at him.

Arthur looked up, his eye narrowed at the gleaming red irises from across the table.

“Oh what look is that?”

The alpha chucked his grin widened. “The one that says that one day, you might wake up and kill this whole family in their sleep.”

He picket up his beer to hide his shit eating grin, but those eyes pierced Arthur’s soul. Opening his mouth the omega wasn’t sure how to respond. The children’s laughter rang behind them and Alice’s scolding voice trying in vain to calm the two rowdy alpha boys.

Allen put down his beer his eyes still on Arthur. “I wanna get you so wet and fuck you senseless on this table.”

“Excuse me!” Arthur hissed out wildly looking around to see if anyone heard, but those words sunk and settled somewhere deep inside him, and despite himself Arthur felt a slight dampness between his legs.

He shrunk into himself praying his aroused scent didn’t alert anyone.

Allen just smirked at the omega, those red eyes promising everything and more than Arthur ever wished for.

* * *

Being second wasn’t necessarily bad, but it wasn’t the lifestyle most omega children were brought up to dream about when they played with their dolls.

Arthur was no different.

His mate was perfect. The all American alpha with golden hair and a bright smile, blue eyes gleaming with adoration. Too bad that look was more often directed at his first mate, Alice.

Arthur had no problem being the second. He was given a moderate size house in the neighborhood of his choice. Had all his expenses paid for. Didn’t need to cook and clean for his alpha mate each night and bend to his every whim.

In all honesty Arthur was quite contend with the independence and freedom in his life. He could buy whatever he wanted and go out whenever he pleased. Occasionally he had to participate in his pack’s family events, but that was not a big burden.

It was at night, when he laid in his large empty bed that the emptiness ate away at him. Alfred was in the family house. Together with his lovely mate. First choice mate. Probably fucking away into the night, with their two alpha children safely asleep on the other side of the house.

Her heat was coming up again and Arthur was sure that Alfred would spend it with her.

 _When was the last time they fucked?_ Arthur turned onto his side and stared at the picture frame on his dresser. It was him and Alfred standing outside a church where they legally sealed their bond.

 _Most likely two years._ His mind helpfully supplied.

Two years and eight heats missed.

The last heat spend together resulted in a pregnancy that Alfred firmly ordered its termination due to financial insecurity.

Arthur of course obeyed, but since then more intimate aspect of their relationship had taken a turn for the worse.

* * *

Robert and Jim where eyeing each other in what Arthur came to know as their look of ‘we are doing something bad and the adults can’t know.’ Judging by the golden retriever’s tail, happily wagging just under the table cloth, Arthur would bet they were feeding him.

He took a sip of wine as his eyes landed to his mother in law, Amelia, who was complementing Alice about the food. The later Omega happily laughed, her eyes sparkling with pride. Arthur drowned his glass and reached for the bottle.

Amelia’s husband, Alfred Sr., was cutting more turkey for the family to eat as he and Alfred were exchanging jokes. Alfred’s laugh was beautiful and free, it bounced off the walls making Arthur dizzy. Or was it just the wine?

Alfred turned and caught Arthur’s gaze. He smiled lovingly, eyes shining. Arthur returned the smile, but before he had his fill Alfred redirected that gaze on Alice.

He reached out and touched her swelled stomach kissing it. She smiled back at Alfred and pointed at the children. Alfred laughed rubbing his hand over the baby bump. Arthur took a slow sip, scrutinizing the two.

“Looks like someone isn’t happy.” A deep voice to his right pulled Arthur’s attention away from his brooding.

“What?” Arthur’s tried to play dumb, but that never worked quite well with Allen as it did with Alfred.

Allen was a split image of Alfred, his twin, except somehow darker. It wasn’t just his skin and brown-reddish hair. The red glint in his eyes spoke volumed of what lurked beyond them, making a shiver run down Arthur’s spine, that wasn’t necessarily a bad one.

The alpha just grinned and glanced pointedly at his brother and mate. “They’re quite a pair right?”

Arthur took another sip before replying. “Yes. Quite.”

Allen hummed. “High school sweethearts bonded since tenth grade…how typical.” He stabbed the turkey on his plate bringing it to his mouth. “It’s kinda strange that the perfect Alfie would take another mate. He looks quite happy with his first choice.” Allen continued while chewing.

Narrowing his eyes Arthur sat straighter. “Alfred is happy with the both of us.”

The red eyes gleamed with mirth and Allen leaned closer tipping his chair whispering almost against Arthur’s ear.

“But are you happy with him?”

* * *

Alfred was sucking on his neck as his cock moved in and out of his wet hole. Arthur moaned, clawing at the alpha’s back wanting to bring him closer. This distance between them was still too big, he needed the other to merge with his very soul.

“Ahhh!” Arthur arched as Alfred struck his prostate moving to bite his ear and growling.

The alpha’s hands rubbed down his torso to grip at the omega’s slim hips jerking him roughly. Faster.

This heat is too intense. Its too wet, soaking the sheets making everything slippery and suffocating.

Alfred grabs him and pulls the omega up balancing their weight on his knees. “Come on baby ride my cock.”

His blue eyes are hooded with lust and his grin felt predatory. Arthur stared down at his mate’s face. Those eyes flash red for a moment and he sees another.

The omega is over whelmed and he starts lifting his hips sinking down onto the large cock penetrating him.

His hand are slippery and Arthur keeps loosing his grip on Alfred’s shoulders.

Eventually the alpha looses his patience and fucks Arthur, pushing his body down as he jerks up to meet the inviting heat.

Arthur feels his end approaching. It coils in his belly and he comes with a cry of pleasure. His inner walls are tightening around the cock inside him. He can feel Alfred’s knot is forming, but its gone in a moment later.

Arthur is panting on the bed as Alfred cums on his stomach. He collapses beside Arthur and after catching his breath the alpha pulls the omega into him.

Arthur knows he can smell the tears and disappointment, but the alpha says nothing, simply runs his hand through the omega’s matter hair.

The heat continues without satisfaction.

* * *

Another one of these family gatherings where Alfred’s boisterous laugh was contagious and happily spread throughout his household.

Alice was feeding their newborn, her smile content as she cooed at the omega girl. She turned and smiled widely at Arthur and he imagined stabbing her with the knife he was carving the steak on his plate. He smiled back, the corners on his mouth stretched uncomfortably.

The alpha boys ran past almost knocking the table over. The youngest jumped into Arthur’s lap.

“Mommy, Jim won’t give me back my toy!” Robert’s bright watery eyes were a split image of his father.

Arthur smiled and brushed back the young alpha’s hair. “Now, now settle down crying won’t solve anything.” He pulled the younger up to hug him closer. “Jimmy is just jealous and trying to rile you up, why don’t you sit with me instead, hmm?”

Robert settled agains him nuzzling into the omega for comfort. He stuck his tongue out at his brother. Jim, loosing his playmate in the safety of an omega, went to sulk next to his father. Arthur chuckled.  

Maybe one day Alfred will decide to give Arthur their own child. He smiled at the thought.

A slim hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to find Alice smiling at him. “Oh, Arthur, thank you! I know they are quite rowdy sometimes, I appreciate you looking out for them. What would we do without you?”  

His smile fell as the other omega walked to the kitchen baby in hand.

What in deed.

* * *

It was the 4th of July celebration. Alfred was barbecuing in the backyard as Robert and Jim were running around with a football. Alice was setting up the table on the porch, their youngest, Jamie sat in a highchair beside the table happily munching on some food.

Arthur sees them from the upstairs bathroom window, but his vision is getting blurry and his panting against the glass is not helping.

Allen is behind him nuzzling into the back of his neck as he takes Arthur from behind. Alfred and Allen’s parents are still in the house so they have to be quiet.

The omega’s hand slips and Allen catches it, bringing it around to hold it against Arthur belly.

“You’re so wet babe.” His tongue trails agains Alfred’s mating mark and Arthur moans louder against his will.

“I’ll make you cum as much as you want, then I’ll knot you nice and proper like a well fucked omega should be.” His teeth trailed down his neck in a promise of a bite.

The anticipation is too much. Arthur bucks agains the alpha faster babbling incomprehensible words of agreement and encouragement.

Allen pulls the omega’s white shirt down and bites his shoulder as he comes inside.

Arthur’s legs give out as he cums against the wall and Allen has to support his weight.  

They lean against the window panting Allen is still inside Arthur, his cum dripping down the omega’s legs. Below them Jim and Robert were pulling on Alfred’s hands yelling about fireworks. The alpha’s laugh reached them from outside and Arthur felt sick.

* * *

Allen lives in California, while Alfred being the head alpha has to stay at the family’s house in Virginia. All the major celebrations and family events have to be attended by everyone. Afterwards they leave their separate ways.

Despite being practically a dark smudge on the Jones’ perfect family, Allen was still a member of their pack and had to fulfill his obligatory visits for the holidays. After which, he would be the first to disappear on the other side of the country.

So, it was probably invertible that Allen’s decision to stay after the 4th of July would raise some suspicion.

Allen was given a room at the family house. Since he was technically still a guest Arthur was required to visit over the weekends. Thus their game of casual touches and glances begun.

Arthur would have been content to leave it at that until the alpha finally decided to leave. But with another heat approaching and Alfred’s yet another denial, forced the heat induced omega to dial Allen’s number in the middle of a particularly unbearable wave.

In the midst of their frantic fucking, Allen whispered all sorts of deliciously dirty things in Arthur’s ear that only encouraged the omega to moan louder and thrust harder.

The last thing Arthur remembered of the heat was Allen’s red eyes gleaming with adoration and a soothing promise of not leaving anytime soon as they laid knotted together.

In the back of Arthur’s mind alarms were ringing, but he was finally sated after a long time of waiting and couldn’t bring himself to care about anything anymore.

He was finally happy.

* * *

Allen was currently sitting across from Alfred at the family table. The family was having dinner together. Arthur was feeding Jamie as the rest ate in relative silence. Alice wouldn’t meet his eyes all night and even the boys were avoiding him.

He set Jamie’s formula down and cooed at the little omega. Her sleepy smile bringing one to his own face.

“Arthur.” Alfred’s voice ran clearly in the dining room.

The omega looked up at the masked expression on his mate’s face and felt his throat close.

“I think I have kept you without your own child long enough. On your next heat we will try to impregnate you.”

The silence that followed was almost deafening. Arthur stared at Alfred’s unreadable expression before a laugh tore his gaze to Allen.

“You really think that will keep your image of the perfect little family? Hah that’s rich!” He picked up his piece of ham and bit into the juicy meat, glaring at Alfred as his teeth tore the pink meat in half.

Alfred growled narrowing his eyes. “You were always the outcast and a disappointment to this family why aren’t you back in California in that shit hole you call life?”

The tension in the room weighted heavy on Arthur’s shoulders as he tried to shush Jamie who started to cry from fear.

Allen put down his fork and openly challenged his brother. “I’m here because, unlike you, I wouldn’t abandon duties to _my_ omega.”

* * *

What was once a picture perfect scene of a southern style dining room transformed into that of a tornado aftermath.

The furniture laid broken, shreds of fabric, and shattered glass littered the floor. Arthur stared at the family photo of all of them hanging crooked off the wall. It swung back and forth as he watched his image standing next to Alfred smiling back at him.

Jim and Robert were pressed agains his sides as Alice fussed over crying Jamie. They were sitting upstairs in the master bedroom while the two brothers beat the shit out of each other outside.

“How long how you been carrying?” Alice asked tentatively.

“Just a few weeks.” He replied, then sighed. “I was going to abort it before he found out.”

The yelling outside shook the windows punctuated by Jamie’s cries.

“Arthur,” the other omega whispered.“You knew what it meant when you agreed to be second.”

He breather in the dominant scent of her and Alfred’s in their bedroom flanked by their children.

“I know.”

* * *

What does one do when they agreed to a life time bond with their mate but no longer wanted to be with them?

Although Arthur could get a legal divorce and put a distance between himself and the one he was bonded to, the feeling of sadness and abandonment could never be erased.

It was a bitter separation that affected everyone in the Jones’ household.

Robert and Jim where clinging to Arthur as Alice with tears in her eyes helped him pack.

Alfred Sr. and Amelia oversaw the legal paperwork, but the disappointment and resentment put a strife between them, Arthur, and Allen.

Allen, technically stealing his brother’s and head alpha’s mate, was expelled from the family at which he chuckled lightly with a satisfied grin on his face. But Arthur could see the terror behind his brave front. No one liked to be alone and without the support of his family, Allen was an alpha without resources to fall back on.  

With a child on the way it wasn’t an ideal situation.

“Arthur.”

The omega looked up from his suitcase. Alfred was standing at the door to his bedroom beaconing the omega, his usually happy face set in a mask of bitter sadness.

Arthur followed him to a spare bedroom. As Alfred closed the door Arthur folded his arms around himself in comfort not looking at his former mate.

“Artie…” His voice hitched and Arthur looked at the alpha to see tears form in those blue eyes he once loved.

“I…I’m sorry.” Alfred came up to Arthur and wrapped him in a tight hug. He nuzzled into the omega’s hair whispering muffled apologies.

Arthur hesitantly wrapped his arms around Alfred letting his tears fall.

“I loved you since I first saw you in school.” Arthur mumbled into the alpha’s shoulder. “Did you ever love me?”

The alpha’s arms tightened around him. “Of course I did. I still do, you know.”

Alfred pulled away to cup Arthur’s face, wiping the tears from the omega’s cheeks. “You know how selfish I can get. Head alpha, already mated to a wonderful woman with kids on the way.” Arthur made a move to pull away, but Alfred held him still. “That day, you remember at school right, I saw you and you were so beautiful I just had to have you. I couldn’t bear the thought of someone else having you.”

They stared at each other Arthur not knowing what to say because he wanted this to work, he did, but it just couldn’t.

Alfred leaned in to kiss his forehead and after rested his own against Arthur’s. “I love you, never stopped, I’m sorry I couldn’t give you everything that you deserve and more.”

Alfred leaned in to kiss him, their lips barely touched before he pulled away and rushed out of the room.

Arthur couldn’t stop shaking. He sat on the bed and cried.

“I loved you too.” He whispered through hiccups.

* * *

The sound of water rushed in his ears as Arthur worked the solution out of his hair. He tried to open his eyes to look how much of the pigment was going down the drain. When finding it was mostly clear water Arthur turned the tap off an wrung his hair.

He got up from kneeling by the tub to sit on its edge. Grabbing a white towel the omega rubbed his hair to dry it off as much as possible.

A scent of pancakes reached his nose making his stomach growl. He stood up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was wet and freshly dyed pink, the shorter strands sticking out in all directions.

“Artie you alright in there?” The alpha’s voice loud in the small apartment.

“Yes! I’ll be right out.” He called back not looking away from his reflection.

His face was there, familiar, but the new pink strands were foreign. He traced his mating mark with his fingers, fresh and raw as the scar didn’t heal over completely.

With no way of reversing the original bite, Allen’s mark had to sit over Alfred’s, making the scar uneven and ugly. A clear signal that he was chosen second.

Arthur smiled. He loved that ugliness.

Walking out of the bathroom into their studio apartment Arthur spotted Allen humming as he finished up with their lunch. The alpha turned and whistled giving the omega a suggestive one over with his eyes.

“Pink looks good on you babe.” The alpha complimented.

"You think? I always wanted to dye it, but Alfred didn’t like abnormal things.” The omega walked over and gave his mate a sweet kiss. “And I thought I told you to call me Oliver.”

“Well, Alfred’s a dick.” Allen replied and turned off the stove. “He was always too scared of what the neighbors thought, but they were too busy scowling and shaking their fingers at me.” He snickered in amusement at the memory.

The alpha set down pancakes on the table next to the fruit salad as Arthur was setting plates and utensils.

Allen reached for his omega and nuzzled into Arthur’s neck. “And I only have to call you Oliver in public, here you are still my Artie.”

Arthur huffed and ruffled the alpha’s reddish hair. “Maybe so, but I don’t want anything to do with my previous life.” His frowned at the inner cry of conflicting emotions with in him. One pulling towards Alfred the other rejoicing of being near Allen.

Arthur wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and tried to smile. "You know how hard this is, being cast out and all.” He rubbed his nose with Allen’s playfully. “I want a new life. A clean slate, where we can build our own future together. So please just call me Oliver, okay?”

Allen leaned in and kissed him deeply as the omega tightened his hold on the alpha. The yearning for Alfred dulled a bit as his love and want for Allen grew.

Pulling away Allen grinned. “Alright Oliver, so how about we eat. That baby in you needs to grow big and strong.”

They sat around their cheap secondhand table, Arthur putting a sweet grape in his mouth as Allen poured syrup over his pancake.

Chewing slowly Oliver looked over a few cooking magazines on the table he was reading earlier. “So, I was thinking of learning how to bake and maybe I can open up a store somewhere or something.” The idea settled inside his head and the more he thought about it the better is sounded.

Already munching on a piece of fried dough covered in syrup Allen replied. “Sure, babe, whatever you want.”


End file.
